


you take my breath away

by dearsirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Queen - Freeform, Sad Sirius Black, remus lupin is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsirius/pseuds/dearsirius
Summary: Remus tiptoed behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around his neck from the back. He kissed his cheek softly, and Sirius leaned his head back against his chest. Remus smiled down at his fiance. Sirius smiled back and reached up, laying his hand on Remus’s arm around him. This was one of the things Remus loved doing that always brought out the warm and fuzzy side of the tough, punk rock Sirius Black.Remus pulled Sirius up and turned him around in his arms, holding the shorter man against his chest, and began singing quietly in his ear, rocking side to side, doing for Sirius what Sirius had done for him a million times before.





	you take my breath away

After Regulus died, Remus and Sirius decided to get a place together, safe, away from the rest of the world, to give Sirius a chance to grieve. The war could wait. Right now, they needed each other. 

A Day At The Races, Sirius’s favourite Queen album, was spinning on the old record player that was left in the flat. Sirius was tuning the piano, biting his lip in concentration as Tie Your Mother Down finished off, and You Take My Breath Away started.

His smile was soft, matching the song that had just begun. 

The ooooh’s echoed through the empty flat, nostalgia for their Hogwarts days echoing through their hearts. The song was always a comfort to the pair back then. Right now, that needed that comfort was needed more than ever.

Remus tiptoed behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around his neck from the back. He kissed his cheek softly, and Sirius leaned his head back against his chest. Remus smiled down at his fiance. Sirius smiled back and reached up, laying his hand on Remus’s arm around him. This was one of the things Remus loved doing that always brought out the warm and fuzzy side of the tough, punk rock Sirius Black.

Remus pulled Sirius up and turned him around in his arms, holding the shorter man against his chest, and began singing quietly in his ear, rocking side to side, doing for Sirius what Sirius had done for him a million times before. 

“You've captured my love, stolen my heart.” He squeezed Sirius, trying so hard to make him forget about the last two weeks, even for just a few minutes. He felt Sirius’s shaky sigh at the sound of his voice.

“Changed my life every time you make a move you destroy my mind,” Remus continued, rubbing his arm across Sirius’s back. Sirius held onto Remus’s sweater tightly, likely creating wrinkles in the soft fabric. 

“You take my breath away,” He could feel Sirius’s tears soaking through his shirt now, his entire body shaking. Remus kissed Sirius’s forehead over and over, running his fingers through the soft black hair. He briefly replaced the song lyrics to small, reassuring words, letting him know he was there and he wasn’t leaving. 

Anywhere you go, I’ll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth  
I’ll get no sleep till I find you to tell you,

“That you just take my breath away.” Remus led Sirius to the couch, not removing his arms around him, lying down with him. He still continued singing, giving his Padfoot a shoulder to cry on as he held him close, cuddling him.

I will find you  
Anywhere you go  
Right until the ends of the Earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you when I've found you 

“I love you.” 

They finished the song in the same way they would anything else.

Together.


End file.
